Gingerbread Men and Christmas Specials
by FrickMinister
Summary: Peggy's hopeless cooking skills, Angie's love for Peggy and many Christmas cuddles. Cartinelli's first Christmas together as a married couple. Already posted on ao3 last christmas, agentsandmidwives :)


"Bollocks!" Peggy gasped in shock as the hot tray burnt her arm, causing her to drop the freshly baked ginger bread men all over the floor. She quickly moved to the sink, running her arm under the cold water and looking at the gingerbread massacre now spread across the tiles. This had been her fourth attempt at making Christmas snacks for when Angie got home from her trip, and had also been her fourth failure. Angie had been away the past five days visiting her family to celebrate Christmas early, as this was Peggy and Angie's first Christmas together as a married couple and they wanted to spend it like they had spent their first Christmas together. However, on that first Christmas, six years ago, Angie had done all the cooking while Peggy simply handed Angie the necessary equipment.

Peggy looked at her watch and sighed, realising she didn't have enough time to attempt anymore before Angie was due to be home. So instead, Peggy got out her phone and text Jarvis asking him to drop off some brownies that he had offered to drop off earlier. After cleaning up the kitchen, Peggy went into the living room, started the fire and poured herself a glass of wine before relaxing onto the couch with a book.

About half an hour later, Jarvis and Ana dropped off the brownies as well as Christmas presents for Peggy and Angie before rushing off to their dinner reservation at a fancy restaurant Howard had gotten them. He had also offered Peggy a reservation for Christmas Eve but Peggy had always been more of a stay at home person, as well as wanting to spend her night curled up with Angie on the couch watching Christmas movies and eating mince pies. Peggy put the brownies on a plate and took them to the living room, checking her phone to see if Angie had text her yet.

"So excited to come home English! Only so much Ma I can take. See you in 40 minutes, love you x"

Peggy grinned and put her phone back in her pocket, deciding to go back around the house and check everything was in place. Although they hadn't been a couple six years ago, it was still one of Peggy's favourite Christmas' since her childhood. It was the first one she had actually spent with someone she cared about since she was eighteen and moved to America, as well as the first one she had spent with the waitress she had had a crush on for five months. It was that Christmas that Peggy realised she was in love for the first time since Steve had died in Iraq. Sure, she had only known Steve for a total of a year and a half, with nine months of that being through letters and parcels, but she had definitely loved him.

The agent nearly squealed when the doorbell rang, basically running to the door and attempting to open it nonchalantly but failing when she saw Angie's smile. Peggy pulled Angie into a hug before placing a small kiss on her cheek.

"I missed you too English, but can we take my bags in first, this is heavy."

Peggy laughed and took the bag off Angie before picking another one off the floor and bringing them into the hallway. She then waved out of the door to Angie's mother in the car and placed another gentle kiss on Angie's nose. "Did your mother like her present?"

Angie wrapped her arm around Peggy's waist and waved at her Ma, "She loved it. I told you she would but you still panicked."

"How can I not? I need to stay on her good side."

"Oh come on English, we're already married." Angie smirked and closed the door once her mother left, turning to Peggy and pulling her into a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too my angel. Now come sit with me, I have the Polar Express paused and ready."

Peggy took Angie's hand and pulled her into the living room, watching as the actress' expression changed. "It looks exactly like our first Christmas, Pegs. How long did it take you to do this?"

"A few days. I had a lot of time while you were gone to make it how I remembered, I just hope I didn't forget anything." Peggy watched as Angie looked around the room before pointing at the brownies on the table.

"Didn't we have gingerbread men?"

The agent blushed slightly as she rolled her sleeve up to show the two burns from earlier trays. "And these are my war wounds from trying to recreate that this morning, so I'm afraid the best I could do was Jarvis delivering brownies."

Angie laughed as she took Peggy's hand and kissed the burns on her arm. "The great Peggy Carter can do one hundred and seven one armed push-ups, can take out multiple guys at a time but can't make ginger bread cookies following the cook book."

"We could always go make the gingerbread men after the Polar Express? I want you to tell me about the visit first."

As they sat on the couch talking about Angie's eventful stay at her mothers, Peggy felt a wave of love and affection wash over her watching her wife talk. She adored spending time with Angie but didn't realize how much she loved it until Angie wasn't there to hold her at night or to tell her stupid jokes during the day. As Angie showed some pictures she took with her family, Peggy wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her wife against her, snuggling her head into her neck and holding Angie firmly.

"You alright there, Pegs?" The agent smiled softly as she felt Angie's hand start to stroke her hair.

"Absolutely perfect...I just really missed you."

"I missed you too...did you want me to keep talking or do you want to just lay for a while?"

"Keep talking, but turn round and cuddle me?" They rearranged position so Peggy was laying on the couch with Angie between her and the back of the seat, Angie's head by her collar bone and her arm around Peggy's waist. The actress continued to tell her story as Peggy listened intently, enjoying the closeness they had been lacking for five days.

"You asleep English?"

Peggy leaned down and kissed the top of Angie's head, moving her arm to hold her wife's hand, "No my love, just relaxed."

Angie got up on one elbow and reached across for a brownie, looking around the room at the decorations as she ate it. "I really appreciate this English. But I could really do with those ginger bread cookies so if you wanted to come help me as little as possible in the kitchen, it would only take an hour."

Both of them laughed as they went to the kitchen and made the gingerbread men, Peggy mainly standing off to the side as they did so. Once they finished, they went back to the living room and snuggled with a blanket to watch the Polar Express and drink Angie's signature peach schnapps, that they drank every Christmas since that first one together. When the film finished, Peggy looked across to see Angie's eyes fluttering closed every now again.

"Are you ready for bed darling?" With a gentle nod, Peggy picked Angie up and turned the light off, carrying her up to their bedroom and helping her undress before putting her in bed. Peggy then got changed herself and climbed in, cuddling up against Angie's back and kissing Angie's cheek. "Goodnight Angie."

"Night English..."

*********************************************  
"Merry Christmas English!"

Peggy laughed as she woke up with Angie hovering above her. With a smirk, she kissed Angie softly and sat up. "You really are excitable on Christmas, oh no wait, that's all year round."

"Oh shut up English, you talk too much. Now come downstairs! I want you to open your present!"

They both headed downstairs, Angie dragging Peggy to the living room and grabbing her present. "Can I make some tea first? They we can relax while we open them?"

"Nu-uh, open it. I've been wanting you to open this for months."

"So you can surely wait until I've had my tea?" Peggy laughed at the scowl on Angie's face before shaking her head and opening the gift. "Honestly, you're like a puppy." Peggy looked up at Angie once she unwrapped the ring box. The actress gave her a look to say open it and Peggy gently lifted the lid, surprised to find a note along with the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

Before she could say anything, Angie took the note and cleared her throat. "Dear Peggy, I know we've only been married for eight months, but I've known since the moment you walked into the diner that I loved you and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I know we're already married, and that was one of the best days of my life, along with every other day I have spent with you. But as you got to do the proposal and got to provide the funding for the best wedding I could have ever asked for including the space to fit every member of my family at our wedding, I wanted to be the one to give you the eternity ring, to show you that my love for you will never die down and will never end. Because you are my everything, and I could never ask for anything more than to live the rest of my life with you by my side. I honestly love you so much and I hope you like my way of showing it, I just thought that this way you could carry around a sign of our love everywhere you went."

After putting the note down, Angie looked up at Peggy and bit her lip. "I know they're meant to be given after years together but I just think there's no point waiting when I know I'm still going to be with you in twenty years."

Peggy grinned and pulled Angie into a kiss, holding her close and resting their foreheads against each other. "I love you Angie, and I couldn't ask for a better Christmas present than something that represents the love I have for you."

Angie smiled and pulled Peggy into another kiss, wrapping her arms around her neck. "Well I was thinking I could give you another present later tonight to show I love you..."

A blush covered Peggy's cheeks as she bit her lip. "I hope that's a promise Martinelli."

"Of course it is Carter."


End file.
